Rainy Meets
by Kasey Renae
Summary: [FIN] Lita finds Matt in bed with another woman, and ends up finding comfort in the arms of Jeff Hardy. [FIN]


Title: Rainy Meets  
  
Author: JamiesAngel2008  
  
Rating: PG-13 for language  
  
Disclaimer: I do not, I repeat DO NOT own any characters from the WWE. That is Vince, I'm just some poor sorry fan making up a story for entertainment.  
  
Summary: Lita finds Matt in bed with another woman, and ends up finding comfort in the arms of Jeff Hardy.  
  
Pairings: Lita/Jeff of course.  
  
Timeline: Uh...sometime when Matt and Lita were together.  
  
Authors Note: This is my first WWE fanfiction, and it's a one-shot. Yes, I'm finally posting it now...it was up for a bit but I took it down and now I'm putting it back up. I hope you like it and I'd really like you to go just a tad easy on me...I mean the only stuff I write is A Walk to Remember anyway on with the show...  
  
~*~  
  
It was cold and raining, Lita could find no ride so she walked back to the hotel, it wasn't that far. When she saw her and Matt's hotel come into view she smiled. 'Finally I'm back!' She thought happily. Lita walked up the stairs and heard muffled voices behind the door.  
  
"What the hell?" she said aloud.  
  
Lita walked into the room and saw them. She saw Matt, her boyfriend straddling Stacy Keibler "Oh Matt!" the blond woman cried in ecstasy.  
  
"What the fuck are you doing?" Lita screeched.  
  
"Ah! Lita!" Matt shouted jumping off the woman.  
  
Lita threw a death glare to the thin blond and then dove at her. "Matt help!" she wailed dodging the enraged redhead. After missing the blond twice Lita finally pounced one her.  
  
"Stacy, you stupid bitch, you knew I was with him, I thought you were my friend!" she shouted punching her pretty face.  
  
"Lita, stop please!" Matt begged the redhead.  
  
"Stop? You want me to stop?" she asked standing up. "I can't believe you! How could you do this to me?"  
  
"Lita I-I never meant for you to find out this way," he said with sympathy in his eyes.  
  
"How long?" she asked running a hand through her hair angrily.  
  
Stacy looked over at Matt. "Three months," she replied softly.  
  
Lita smiled and laughed dryly. "I knew you were just too good to be true Matt, I knew it."  
  
With those words said Lita ran out of the house and into the pouring rain, she didn't know where she was running, but she just had to get away. Stacy was one of her friends and she screwed around with her boyfriend of just about four years! Lita knew something had been going on but she was just too "in love" to believe it.  
  
After running for what seemed like miles Lita stopped and collapsed right there, in the cold still pouring rain. "Why did it have to be this way?" she asked no one imperticular.  
  
She was shocked when she heard an answer. "Matt's an ass it was bound to happen sooner or later, I'm just sorry you found out that way."  
  
Lita spun around to see Jeff Hardy standing there with an umbrella; he walked closer to her to make sure she was sheltered by it as well. His face was full of compassion and worry for the redhead. "Jeff I feel so used," Lita said biting her lip to keep her tears back.  
  
"C'mon Li, let's get you back to my hotel room, and dried off."  
  
"Thank you Jeff."  
  
~*~  
  
When they got back to the hotel Jeff gave her one of his over sized shirts to wear until her clothes dried off. Lita thanked Jeff over and over again for his kindness; she could always count on the younger Hardy when she was in trouble.  
  
"Are you okay?" He asked gently as he sat on the bed next to Lita.  
  
Jeff hated seeing Lita like this, in pain and confused. He would do anything to make her happy again. The truth was that he'd always had feelings towards her, since she first started training with them. Matt had beaten him to her though, since that day Lita told Jeff her and Matt had plans that night, he beat himself up over it.  
  
He also played the 'What If' Game with his situation. Like what if he had gotten there just before Matt did? Or what if Matt never met Lita? Or even what if Matt never came into the picture? This game only depressed Jeff more, but he couldn't help but think these things.  
  
Jeff brought his thoughts back to Lita. "Li?" he said putting a hand on her shoulder.  
  
Lita jumped obviously startled. "Oh, sorry Jeff, I guess I'm thinking."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Why no one can love me or want me, I mean what's wrong? I know I'm not the prettiest but am I that bad?"  
  
"Lita don't say that about yourself...you're beautiful."  
  
"Thanks Jeff...you can always find something nice and sweet to say."  
  
"You know...I'm not just saying that to be my sweet natural self." He replied sincerely.  
  
Lita was touched by his words; no one not even Matt had said something so sweet. Her eyes had a glassy look to them, then she finally let her tears fall freely, something she should have done awhile ago.  
  
Jeff watched the redhead intensely, as her hands came up to her face. Her sobs were silent but her shoulders shook violently. Not knowing what else to do the younger Hardy brother embraced the sobbing Lita. She gladly wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in the hollow of his neck.  
  
"Shh, it's okay, let it all go," Jeff drawled out.  
  
"Jeff I thought I loved him. I thought he loved me! Why can't I find someone to love?" Lita sobbed.  
  
"Lita I'm right here," he whispered before he could stop himself.  
  
Lita pulled back and looked into his hazel eyes. "Jeff, what we have is different. I want to be loved, I want a man to whisper sweet nothings in my ear, I want him to buy my silly little gifts for no reason, I-I want him to make love to me because he loves me, not because he feels he needs to."  
  
"But Lita I—," he was cut off.  
  
"Jeff what you said was really sweet, but I--,"  
  
She was then cut off by Jeff's soft lips. Jeff moved a hand to the back of her head so she wouldn't move, but there really was no need. Lita was shocked at first, but finally eased into his kiss. Jeff licked at her lips until she opened her mouth to let his wondering tongue enter. As their tongues touched Lita couldn't help but moan. The kiss was sweet and passionate but it didn't stay that way for long.  
  
Jeff kissed her a bit harder, he didn't want to hurt her but he had to taste her. "Jeff," Lita whimpered into his mouth.  
  
The tone in her voice was all it took to set Jeff up the wall. He eased Lita down to the bed and lay slightly over her. When Jeff finally realized what was going on he pulled away from her "Li, I'm--,"  
  
Before he could finish Lita pulled him back to her. "Jeff don't." she begged.  
  
"Lita are you sure, I don't want you to regret this," he replied searching her face for an answer.  
  
"I could never regret being with you," she whispered huskily.  
  
As that was said Lita enveloped Jeff's lips into another passionate kiss and he spent the night showing her just how much he really loved her. 


End file.
